


Miss Sectratary

by orphan_account



Category: Chungha (Musician), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Brat, F/F, Sunmi/Nayoung implied, This took too long to write, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chungha goes on an interesting buisiness trip with her boss.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Lee Sunmi
Kudos: 37





	Miss Sectratary

Kim Chungha was going to be the death of her, she was certain. When her last receptionist, a quiet girl by the name of Im Nayoung, had quit a couple months back, she expected the girl’s replacement to be similar. Boy, was she surprised when this loud and mouthy kid was brought up to her floor and started to set herself up at the desk located outside of her office. Chungha was a never ending source of sass, always shooting back remarks at anything Sunmi asked her to do, or trying to make her word choice into an innuendo. Normally, she would have just fired her after the first time Chungha was a sassy little smartass to her, but the girl had done over a week’s worth of work in just under two days. She was infuriatingly good at her job, and she knew it, too. Sunmi was tired of the girl’s quips and snarky responses, but the girl was just too good at her job to get rid of. Plus, Chungha’s body seemed to be shaped by the gods, and Sunmi couldn't say no to a view like that. Chungha would often wear the tightest pencil skirts Sunmi had ever seen, or on rare occasion “forget” to wear tights under her normal skirts. She was always acutely aware of these days because Chungha always seemed extra clumsy, dropping things and having to lean over to pick them up. 

Sunmi rubbed her temples as she sorted through her emails. This new branch in Japan would break her, she was sure of it. As the situation was currently unfolding, she would have to fly to Japan for at least a week to deal with all these little issues. Sighing, she pressed the little buzzer on her desk to summon Chungha to come speak with her. 

“Yes Miss Lee, do you need something from me?”

“Yes, book me two tickets to Japan, leaving tomorrow, for one week. This new branch is just plagued with issues.”

“Two tickets? You finally get a girlfriend your bringing with you?” Chungha quipped back with a smirk, mischievous look in her eye. 

“For the love of… No it's for you and I. Your my secretary, you go where I go.” Sunmi shot back with a sigh, enjoying seeing the girl’s jaw drop at the mention of traveling with her. 

“I...but...money” Chungha sputtered out, looking in a near panic over how much this was going to cost.

“Oh my god, relax, would you. This is on the companies and my own budget, this won’t even be noticed expense wise,” Sunmi said, rolling her eyes as she packed up for the day. Walking past the still stunned girl, she wondered how long she would keep staring at her now empty desk. “Don’t forget to lock the suite on your way home,” she called back, stepping on the elevator. 

.  
.  
.

Sunmi wasn’t sure if she would if she would ever get tired of watching the starstruck Chungha. The girl had almost eaten her weight in breakfast in the premium club before the flight, and now she watched as the girl was audibly oo-ing and ahh-ing over their first class seats. She gave the younger girl a nudge to get into her window seat, scooting in after her. 

Settling down into the plush chairs, Sunmi felt her eyes close, as it was far to early in the morning for her tastes and she wanted to use this as a chance to catch up on her sleep. It wasn’t till they were in the air that she woke up again, feeling Chungha stand up next to her. She began to squeeze past her, almost making it out to the aisle before a lurch in the plane caused her to lose her footing. Quickly grabbing the Chungha to steady her, she pulled her in to the nearest steady seat, which just so happened to be her lap. The two of them sat frozen for a moment, Chungha still recovering from her fall and Sunmi still waking up and trying to process what exactly just happened. 

“You know, if you wanted me on your lap, you could have just asked,” Chunga said with a growing smirk, pushing her butt into Sunmi’s crotch. 

Sunmi quickly pushed Chungha off her, rolling her eyes as she walked away with an extra sway to her hips. Chungha had no idea what she was getting herself into if she kept this up with her. Shrugging her shoulders, Sunmi figured she would let this play out. In the worst case, her luggage was still packed from back when Nayoung used to work for her. 

It was only a few minutes before Chungha returned, squeezing past Sunmi again. It took lots of willpower to not just pull Chungha back into her lap and make the girl pay for teasing her and being a little shit over the past weeks, but no, she had to be patient. She needed to let Chungha dig her own hole with this teasing. 

It only took a few minutes for Chungha’s thigh to end up pressed against Sunmi’s, rubbing against it, while Chungha ran her eyes over her boss. Sunmi ignored the girl undressing her with her eyes and discreetly made some changes to their hotel booking on her phone. If Chungha kept this up, this little change to their hotel room would be very interesting. 

.  
.  
.

The duo finally arrived to the lavish and very large hotel in the city center. Sunmi waited while Chungha gathered their room keys and lead them up. Upon entering the suite, Sunmi set off, unpacking her suitcase into one of the two dressers they had in the room. It took her a minute to notice Chungha had not begun to do the same, instead staring, open mouthed at the king sized poster bed. 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Sunmi, I could’ve sworen I chose a room with two queen beds in it. I'll go down and get it fixed right away!” Chungha sputtered out, already making her way out the door.

“Don’t bother, we can share. It’s a large bed, afterall,” Sunmi said, catching Chungha before she made it out into the hallway. Even from behind she could see the reddening of Chungha’s ears at the idea. Turning back to her, a small smirk had already formed on Chungha’s face, only slightly betrayed by her still red cheeks.

“Are you sure, Miss Sunmi? I do sleep in just my underwear.” Chungha said, walking back into the room to unpack her things. 

“Oh, how perfect, I do the same,” Sunmi shot back, unfazed, not even looking up from unpacking her myriad of suits and business ware. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they unpacked, only to be shattered by a slight gasp from Chungha.

“Umm, why do you have what looks like silk rope in your suitcase?” Chungha asked. Sunmi watched as Chungha blushed again.

“Oh, I must have left those there from when Nayoung still worked for me. Normal ropes were too rough on her skin, so I bought a pair a silk ones for our trips,” Sunmi said nonchalantly. 

“Nayoung!? You two!? Ropes!?” Chungha stumbled, the gears visibly turning in her head. To Chungha, Nayoung looked like a prim and proper girl, always wearing fine pressed suits, and very formal while training her. The idea of her, tied up with those soft ropes, beneath Sunmi, was driving Chungha wild. 

Sunmi watched as Chungha processed what she just learned, the girl unconsciously pressing her thighs together, clearly overwhelmed. If the poor girl saw the strap-on in the box below the ropes, she would probably combust right then and there. “Yes, work trips could get oh so stressful, and we figured, what better way to relax than a little mutual fun,” Sunmi said, shrugging. She watched with an amused smirk as Chungha’s face turned beet red. “It’s a real shame she quit. I already know this is going to be one stressful trip.” 

“I’m going to run to a gyudon place down the street. I should be back in an hour with food. Feel free to shower now, and I’ll shower when I get back,” Sunmi said, grabbing her key card and wallet before heading out. The walk was much shorter than she expected, only taking about 30 minutes to get the food and make her way back to the hotel. Opening the door to the hotel room, she wasn’t surprised by the sound of the running shower, but what did surprise her was the loud and unabashed moans and occasional whimper of her name coming from inside the bathroom. Quietly setting the food down on the dresser, she grabbed the ropes tying their ends to the four corners of the bed. Chungha didn’t expect her back for another twenty minutes so a surprise would be in order. Sunmi slipped out of her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom. 

Chungha was pretty sure she had never been this horny in her life. What was originally meant to be a short shower had turned into her touching herself for over twenty minutes over the idea of her boss and Nayoung fucking like rabbits. She couldn’t help but imagine herself in that position, with Sunmi tying her up and fucking her till she couldn’t think. She was so worked up in her own thoughts that when the shower door suddenly opened she froze, two fingers deep in her pussy, her other hand propped against the far wall to hold herself up.

Sunmi savored the view in front of her: Chungha’s flushed face, breathes uneven and ragged. Her body dripping with water and her own arousal. “Now, I never said you could relieve yourself, did I?” Sunmi said, stepping into the shower, pressing herself into Chungha. She watched as Chungha’s eyes darted around, from her chest, to her waist, back up to her face. The poor girl didn’t know where to look first. Chungha attempted to respond, but the words just never came out, her mouth opening and closing at random. Chuckling, Sunmi put her hand on Chungha’s shoulder, giving her a light push downward, hoping that the younger girl would get the idea. Almost instinctively, Chungha sank to her knees licking her lips at the sight before her. Sunmi spread her legs a bit, giving Chungha better access to her pussy, guiding her face into her center. She let out a moan as she felt Chungha’s eager tongue scrape across and inside of her, the girl’s nose brushing against Sunmi’s clit that was already swollen from arousal.

Chungha’s skilled tongue worked its magic on Sunmi. She just couldn’t get enough of Sunmi’s taste and the little moans she let out. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had always teased her boss, but she never actually expected to be able to eat her out. She also couldn’t believe how aroused she was, her hand finding its way back between her thighs, rubbing away at her own clit again. Her moans were muffled into Sunmi’s center as she tried to keep her focus and not get lost in pleasuring herself. 

Frowning lightly between the light moans that Chungha drew out of her with her tongue, she watched as Chungha’s fingers slid in and out of Chungha’s core. Hadn't she just reminded the girl that she didn't give her permission to relieve herself or cum? Chungha must have not taken her words seriously, she guessed she would just have to show her that she wasn’t just joking around. Plus, she could already feel herself way too close to cumming on Chungha’s surprisingly skilled tongue, and she wasn’t ready to give her that satisfaction yet. Grabbing another handful of Chungha’s hair, she lightly pulled the girl away, savoring the confused look she got from those half lidded, dark pupiled eyes. The water dripped down Chungha’s face and down her lithe yet curvy body, her tongue still stuck out, fingers still pumping away into her own pussy. 

“Up, get out and dried off,” Sunmi commanded, leading the girl out of the shower and shutting it off behind her. The little whimper the girl made upon being forced to stand up almost made her reconsider, but she knew what would come next would be worth it. Leading the now dry Chungha by the hand into the bedroom, she chuckled at the small gasp Chungha let out seeing the silken bands already set up on the bed. 

“Lay down on the bed, I have to go grab something quickly. Don’t even think of touching yourself. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so,” Sunmi reminded the girl, not missing the slight pout Chungha gave her back. 

Watching Sunmi step away and begin searching through her luggage, Chungha couldn't help but stare at her boss’ ass and curvy body. Her mind was running wild at what she was going to do to her with these ropes. She didn’t even notice her fingers finding their way back into her slit, sliding in easily with her obvious arousal. She considered stopping for a split moment once she realized she was doing exactly as she was told not too, but the idea of the potential punishments were more arousing than scary to her. She watched Sunmi come back into the room with a medium sized box that she set on the ground. The small frown on her face slowly morphed into a predatory grin that made her shudder with anticipation, and even more wet, if that was even possible. 

“I thought I told you not too?” Sunmi probed, curious how Chungha would reply.

“I couldn’t help myself. Besides, what are you going to do? Punish me?” Chungha said with a hint of mirth in her tone. She gasped as Sunmi grabbed her arms and legs one at a time, tying them with the ropes with practiced speed. Giving a slight tug at one of the arms she knew there was no way she could pull herself out of this, but she couldn’t feel her circulation cut off either. This obviously wasn’t even close to the first time Sunmi had done this. 

Standing back for a moment to admire her handiwork, Sunmi was quite happy with herself. She hadn't lost her touch in the couple of months since her and Nayoung’s last trip. Although she might have to change the top few sheets once they were done, she could already see Chungha practically dripping from how wet she was. The young secretary had purposely ignored her very basic instructions to not touch herself, not once, but twice. Today would but a small taste of the pleasure she could give Chungha. The girl would have to earn that strap she’d just brought over. Oh well, more fun for her on a later date. Sunmi crawled up onto the bed and ghosted her fingers over Chungha’s skin, enjoying how she lifted her hips in desperation to try to get any friction. 

“I haven't even started yet, and you’re already this desperate, babygirl?” Sunmi said, her lips centimeters from Chungha’s neck. 

“N-no, it’s just very cold here, and you’re warm,” Chungha lied through her teeth,as the heat from the shower hadn't made the room quite warm 

“Mhmm, whatever you say” Sunmi replied back, bringing her lips down and laying light pecks across Chungha’s neck, getting whimpers and whines for her work. She ran her tongue across Chungha’s pulse point before leaving a series of light bites and nibbling along her neck and collar bone. As much as she wanted to mark the girl up, they had a meeting tomorrow, and it would not look good if her secretary showed up purple marks all over her neck.

The noises her secretary was making made it hard to resist moving right into the main course already, but she reminded herself she had to make this count and show the girl that she was to be taken seriously. Lowering her mouth to one of Chungha’s breasts, she wasted no time in taking an already hard nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it and lightly scraping it with her teeth. Her other hand worked on the other one, groping it and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Adjusting her position so she could press her thigh into Chungha’s pelvis, she could feel how absolutely soaked Chungha was. Chungha used this chance to grind herself relentlessly against Sunmi, trying so hard to cum.

Sitting up, she let Chungha desperately try to ride her thigh, the girls eyes closed in focused pleasure. She could feel Chungha getting close, her breath more ragged and her thrusts against her thigh becoming more uneven. She let her get close, almost painfully so, she was sure, before pulling away her leg, leaving Chungha high and dry. 

“Why...Why did you move?” Chungha whined out between pants, “I was so fucking close.”

“Look at you, being such a greedy little brat, trying to make yourself cum on my thigh without permission,” Sunmi cooed, placing her palm over Chungha’s core and using her other hand to hold down Chungha’s hips so she couldn’t raise her hips to get some friction. Slowly raising her palm she slid her middle finger into Chungha, pumping it in and out at a slow agonizing pace. She could feel Chungha struggle to move her hips, do anything to get more please but she kept her hand strong.  
“Please let me cum,” Chungha panted. “I’m so close, please please please please.”

“You must really want to cum all over my hand if you're begging like that,” Sunmi said introducing a second finger, curling them into Chungha’s most sensitive spots with every thrust into her. She could feel Chungha beginning to tighten around her fingers and could see her eyes becoming unfocused as the orgasam began to build up once again. Leaning up over the girl below her, she placed her mouth right next to Chungha’s ear.

“Cum for me, babygirl.”

Her words were like a switch as she felt Chungha clamp around her fingers, a deep guttural moan slipping from her lips as she rode out her orgasm on Sunmi’s hand. Sunmi’s pace slowly let up, letting the girl ride out her full orgasm until her body started to fall limp and her breathing evened out. Sunmi admired her handiwork for a moment, before working her way around the bed to undo the knots and let Chungha fall into bed, exhausted. Crawling up next to her, Sunmi laid a small peck on the younger girl’s temple, before pulling some blankets over her. They could talk more about what happened after a nap. Chungha looked moments away from falling asleep.


End file.
